A trip to London
by Shruts
Summary: A story for Harman as she wanted... KeVi and One Direction centric... Hope everyone will love this.. :D R & R :D


**Hii everyone! Again with another story… Haan yaar I know Khatra and KKM baaki hai. But agar yeh story mein nahi publish karti toh Harman mujhe maar dalti. My dear Harman it's for you. You asked for a "One direction" wali story na, here it is! :D**

**KeVi are newly married. Abhirika and Dareya also married.**

**Here, Purvi has a little sister, Mansi (It's you Harman!). And Kavin also has a sister, Sana.**

**Both are best friends, almost sisters. Ab ki their older sibling are married, both are living together. As Purvi is living with Kavin and his sister, Mansi also moved with her to Kavin's place. Samjhe kya?**

**Early afternoon…**

**At KeVi's place…**

**Purvi: **Kavin!

**Kavin: **Yes Sweetheart?

**Purvi: **Zayn...

**She hands him the phone.**

**Kavin: **Hii buddy! Oh is it? Ok ok fine. And thanx for inviting us. K bye.

**Purvi: **Kya hua?

**Kavin: **Zayn, he invited us to their place. For a vacation, Christmas Vacation.

**Purvi: **Wow, that's great! When do we have to leave?

**Kavin: **Tomorrow…

**Purvi: **Kya?

**Kavin: **Haan. They've sent us 4 tickets. Said bring two more ppl with u.

**Purvi: **Yeh karne ki zarurat hi nahi thi.

**Kavin: **Haan. But he said If he hadn't done that we were sure to refuse, so he booked our tickets before inviting us.

**Purvi: **So what are we to do?

**Kavin: **Let's go, aur kya. He said he has already asked ACP sir's permission.

**Purvi: **Ohh..

**Kavin: **Ab jao go, pack the bags.

**She nods and goes to pack the bags. Just then Kavin's phone rings.**

**Kavin: **ACP sir…

**He picks it up.**

**Kavin: **Hello ACP sir…

**ACP sir: **Hello Kavin, tumhe Zayn ka phone aaya tha na?

**Kavin: **Haan sir. Ussne mujhe sab bata diya hai. We r going to leave tomorrow.

**ACP sir: **Ok, toh aaj bureau aane wale ho?

**Kavin: **Nahi sir, wo, packing karni hai, aur kal jaldi nikalna hai. Toh…

**ACP sir: **Nahi, agar tum aane wale hote phir bhi main tumhe chhutti dene wala tha. Ok, so byee, and happy journey.

**Kavin: **Yes sir.

**He disconnects the call. **

**In a messed up room… Two girls, sitting on the bed, rather lying on the bed… with a tablet in one of the girl's hand. Music is loud… both r in their own world… which is called "The one direction world"…**

_Maybe it's the way she walked (wow)__  
__Straight into my heart and stole it.__  
__Through the doors and past the guards (wow),__  
__Just like she already owned it._

_I said, "Can you give it back to me?"__  
__She said, "Never in your wildest dreams."_

_And we danced all night to the best song ever.__  
__We knew every line. Now I can't remember__  
__How it goes but I know that I won't forget her__  
__'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever._

_I think it went oh, oh, oh__  
__I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah__  
__I think it goes oh_

_Said her name was Georgia Rose (wow),__  
__And her daddy was a dentist.__  
__Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth)__  
__But she kissed me like she meant it._

_I said, "Can I take you home with me?"__  
__She said, "Never in your wildest dreams."_

_And we danced all night to the best song ever.__  
__We knew every line. Now I can't remember__  
__How it goes but I know that I won't forget her__  
__'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever._

_I think it went oh, oh, oh__  
__I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah__  
__I think it goes oh_

_You know, I know, you know I'll remember you,__  
__And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me,__  
__[In background:]__  
__(oh, oh, oh__  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__And you know, I know, you know I'll remember you,__  
__And I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced, how we danced_

_1, 2, 1, 2, 3_

_How we danced all night to the best song ever.__  
__We knew every line. Now I can't remember__  
__How it goes but I know that I won't forget her__  
__'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.__  
__(We danced, we danced, it goes something like, yeah)_

_We danced all night to the best song ever.__  
__We knew every line. Now I can't remember__  
__How it goes but I know that I won't forget her__  
__'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever._

_I think it went oh, oh, oh__  
__I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah__  
__I think it goes oh_

_Best song ever,__  
__It was the best song ever.__  
__It was the best song ever,__  
__It was the best song ever._

**Purvi enters…**

**Purvi: **Oye!

**The music stops. Both of them look at Purvi and smile innocently…**

**Purvi can't stop smiling too.**

**Purvi: **Kya chal raha tha yahan?

**Mansi: **Purvi di! Hum toh One direction ka Best song ever sun rahe the!

**Sana: **Haan bhabi. Aap bhi suno.

**Purvi: **Nahi girls. Ab suno. Kal hume London jaana hai. Tumhare Favorite music band se milne!

**Both together: **ONE DIRECTION?!

**Purvi laughs and nods. The girls look at each other and shout "YEAAHHH!"**

**Sooo guys! How was it? Harman! Tune enjoy kiyaa? Hopefully tune kiya hoga… **

**Next updt of KKM, then Khatra, then Badla, and then this story… KKM and Khatra par achha response hai. Good I like it! Luv you rvwers! Iss story pe bhi achha response do… ok?**

**Aujo! TC!**


End file.
